Hidden Snakes
by alloraventrice
Summary: Snakes often hide in tall grass so they can be tough to be found. What if a snake came looking for you though? Continuation of the Snape family name.
1. Prologue

**Hidden Snakes**

**Prologue  
**

The battle had been won. The world was safe once again. At least for a time being. Everyone was happy despite the deaths that had occurred that day. Plans had started shortly after. Plans on how, where, and when to bury the dead. There had been mass casualty. Too many to be known for sure. People were relaxed and calm the following days. Those who needed time to mourn had their time.

Only a few days after the Battle of Hogwarts there was a mass burial. Harry Potter and those left of those he considered family stood near the coffins. They were burying a large number of their people. Fred was in a coffin of red and gold. George had managed to sneak him a large number of the joke items sold in their shop much to Molly's displeasure.

Next in the row was Lupin and Tonks. They were to be buried together holding hands as they had died. The last in the row was Snape. Even though through most of this last war few trusted him Harry had seen something in him in his last hours that made him grow fond of the man. They had tried to find any family Snape had left, but came up empty. The closest they had come were rumors of a daughter in France, but Harry dismissed them knowing Snape had only ever loved his mother, Lily.

As the small mismatched family gathered close the coffins were lowered and buried. Only a few cried. Those who had tears left to cry managed to make up for the lack of tears elsewhere in the small crowd. Families had been brought closer together during the loss. War had taken it's toll and everyone prayed that it would be the last for a long time knowing fully that war will never completely stop.

After the funeral Harry and the others started their separate ways. Some leaving by themselves others in small groups of two or three. Harry would spend the rest of the year at Burrow while starting his new job as an Auror as per the request of Kingsley. He was supposed to start in a month. Until then he was going to relax and try to regain what sanity he had lost due to the war now that it was over.

"Harry?" Ginny came up along side him as he walked down the path of the graveyard a little ways.

"Yes?" He briefly looked at her. His mind was full of pressing thoughts and he knew she would only distract him.

"I can't help, but wonder about the rumor's of Snape having a daughter. What if they are true? It would have been very easy for him to travel to France and have a daughter." Ginny said softly watching him.

He sighed. "I've told you Ginny...He loved only my mother. He only ever loved her. I doubt Snape would be the kind of man to go off to a different country and have a child with another woman." He said stubbornly. "I don't want to hear any more of it."

She sighed and nodded. She knew pushing the issue further would get her no where. They all slowly went back home. For the next few months no one mentioned anything of what had happened. After those few months things had started to relax. Two years after the Battle of Hogwarts Harry proposed to Ginny who eagerly said yes.

The years would pass quickly as Harry's family grew. His best friends were now his brother-in-law and sister-in-law. He and Ginny had three wonderful children. First James Sirius Potter II, then Albus Severus Potter, and lastly a daughter with beautiful red hair like her mother named Lily Luna Potter. Soon the family would be at Kings Cross station seeing off their two sons and having their daughter continue to wait while her brothers were off on adventures.


	2. Chapter 1: 20 Years Later

**Hidden Snakes**

**Chapter 1: 20 Years Later**

It had been a long time since that night. A very long time. It was a distant memory of some and had happened before the lifetime of others. However, Harry remember it well. Those that were there that night remembered it more clearly than they wished to have. They had lost a few more friends over the years to the grief caused by the pain of the memories. It had been twenty years. That's a long time to most. Memories usually fade after twenty years. However, something or someone can remind you of all the hurt without even trying...

"Harry? Do you have a moment? The minister wants to talk to you." Ron's red head popped inside his office door.

Harry looked up from the paperwork he was doing and nodded. "Sure. Any idea what he wants?" He asked standing up and moving towards the door.

Ron shook his head. "No. He didn't say. All he said is that he wanted to talk to us and that it was extremely important that we be there as soon as we could make it." He said as they walked down the hall to the lifts.

They entered one together and suddenly they were whizzing off to the office of the Minister of Magic. They could tell something was different the second the lift stopped. They both smelt a faint flower scent the Kinsley never had around his office before. They gave each other a concerned look. Something was about to happen. They just weren't sure if it was good or bad yet. When they stepped out of the lift the door opened to the office and Kingsley's large frame filled the door.

"Ah good you two have come." He smiled warmly at them. "There is someone here I need you meet." He said before disappearing back into the room.

They both headed in and looked for the person they were to meet. The room was empty except for Kingsley, Harry, and Ron. They looked confused, but took seats as Kingsley motioned for them to do.

"Now she isn't here at the moment, but she will be back shortly. I sent her on a tour so we could talk before she met you. I know this is not the job of Auror's, but I can't think of any two people more qualified to help her. I'll be assigning you as her personal guards so it's not too far out of the realm of what you have done before." Kingsley said after they sat down.

"This is a unique situation. As you know we never found next of kin for some of the estates of those we lost in the last war. Well one of the people we have been looking for found us today. She isn't in danger or anything, but you two will be the ones that can best help her." Kingsley explained.

Just after the two of them nodded accepted his explanation there was a knock at the door. The door opened and in stepped a woman in black robes, a black sun hat with a mesh veil which hid her features, she even wore gloves and carried a lace umbrella. They all three stood to meet the woman.

"Ah Miss Lilium. There you are. This is Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley. They are the two I told you about. Harry, Ron this is Miss Lilium. Your first task in helping her is to take her to her father's estate and help her there." Kingsley said smiling.

Harry and Ron nodded. Harry took the package Kingsley was now handing him. On top was an address. "Sir is this right?" Harry asked looking at Kingsley who nodded. "Yes, sir."

The three of them left Kingsley's office and headed to the entrance where they apparated to the address they had. The neighborhood was rundown and dreary. They stood in front of a house that was falling apart. The yard was in ruins and the gate was falling off its hinges.

"This is the estate?" Ron asked looking confused. "Why would anyone want this?"

Lilium turned her head to Ron and shook her head. Harry sighed. "Ron..."

Ron blushed. "Sorry...I didn't mean...Well let's go in..."

They walked up to the gate and Harry it opened it letting Lilium and Ron through before trying to close the gate and it fell off completely. He bit his lip and leaned it up against the low crumbling wall that fenced off the lawn. They walked up to the door and Ron's eyes got big.

"Wait! Snape?! That's impossible. You couldn't be...He loved..." Ron looked at Harry who was just as confused.

Lilium opened the door. A large cloud of dust came out the door. They all coughed and waved their hands as the smell over came them. It was clear in twenty years no one had taken care of the property. They entered the house and she hung her umbrella up in the corner. She removed her hat as well. Long pin straight black hair cascaded down to her waist. She turned around to face them and they saw her eyes were unusual. One eye was pure black the other bright emerald green.

"Yes I am his daughter. Come let us see if there is a place to sit." Lilium spoke with a thick French accent. They moved into the sitting room.

"So can you explain any of this? We all thought you didn't exist. Seeing as how your father felt about my mother and all." Harry said sitting carefully.

Lilium nodded. "My father was in love with a woman named Lily, I am assuming that is your mother. Well she married a man that I assume is your father. It upset my father regardless even though he wanted her happy. It upset him to the point he pretty much ran away to France."

Harry nodded.

"While he was there he met my mother. Apparently my mother looks like this Lily woman. Well he had a short stint with my mother and after three months of what later appeared to be forced passion on my fathers part my mother found she was pregnant. My father did not stay around long claiming he had a job here in England at Hogwarts that he needed to get back to. He paid my mother money every month to take care of me and required us to stay in France."

Both of them listened to her story.

"He'd come see us once in a while to make sure we were safe. For some reason he had great concern about our safety. He stopped visiting about 25 years ago. I came to England to find news of him and found out he had been killed in a fight twenty years ago. Apparently due to his love of this Lily no one believed that he had a child somewhere. Upsetting, but not overly suprising." She sighed once she had finished.

They sat in stunned silence for a moment. Harry got up and went to a window to look out. This was a lot to take in. There was more to the man he had accepted as a close friend and gaurdian after learning his past. Ron sat there trying to figure out things as well.

"Lily is dead. My mother was killed the first time Voldemort was around." Harry said softly not looking at them.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I knew you were the Harry Potter of stories and legends, but I did not realize she was your mother until you told me." Lilium said softly as she looked down at her hands.

"It's alright. You didn't realize. I'm sorry we didn't believe the stories of him having a child. If we had known for sure we would have tried finding you sooner. I am sorry for your loss though." Harry said turning around. "Well we are your personal bodyguards for the time being. So anything you need us to do we will be more than happy to do it."

Lilium shook her head. "No that is fine. I just will do my best to repair the home and set things right. My mother wishes I return to France although I am not happy there. I would, however, like to see my fathers grave sometime soon though. I would also like to know more about him. Who he really was."

"Well no one knows that for sure..." Ron said quietly.

Lilium nodded. "I understand. Well thank you all the same. Now if you will excuse me for the afternoon I need to clean." She said standing up and showing them to the door.


	3. Chapter 2: A Large Meeting

**Hidden Snakes**

**Chapter 2: A Large Meeting**

The next day when Harry and Ron showed up they found the front door wide open and hanging half off the hinge. They became concerned since this was not how things were supposed to be. Harry gently knocked on it and called out her name. "I'm in here." Lilium's thick French accent called from a room near the back.

All the windows in the house had been opened up and the back door had as well. It was clear she had focused on cleaning most of the night as the rooms looked quite a bit better. They found their way out back and saw her in the yard wearing a black restricting dress. She had clearly gotten her father's fashion sense. She was hanging dark sheets on a laundry line.

Ron looked confused. Most witches and wizards just used magic to dry their clothes after they had been washed using magic. Ron looked to Harry looking for answers but got none. Even though Ron's wife, Hermione, was muggle born she had adapted to the wizarding way of life rather quickly and now acted like the most common of witch using magic for almost anything and everything.

"Welcome. There are drinks by the table over under the awning. Help yourself." Her english was surprisingly good considering her background. She moved to join them. They found a tray of assorted drinks and snacks. As emotionally distant as she seemed she was a good hostess. Harry picked up a glass of lemonaid while Ron picked up a tonic water. She picked up a cup of half drank tea that had clearly gone cold. "So then you are to continue to babysit me?"

Harry nodded. "As much as you don't need it the Minister thinks it would be best if we helped you during this hard time. Finding out a parent is dead and why is never easy. Has anyone told you how he died?"

She nodded and shrugged. "Yes, the Minister told me. He also told me the both of you and a woman were with him in his final hours. As for losing a parent he was never there to begin with so finding out he's been dead for twenty years is not that big of a shock. He never cared much for us. The main reason I am here is because my mother insisted that my father loved me. Honestly, I don't believe it for a second, but I don't wish to upset mother more than she already is. He was one of her first true loves after all so I do my best not to speak ill of the man."

"If it helps, he was a good man." Ron said softly. "Harry knew him better, but from what I saw he was a great man. He was very brave as well. He stood up to Voldemort before others would and he took on dangrous missions to bring Voldemort down." He said hoping to improve the vision of her father for her.

She shrugged. "He was emotionally distant and cruel. He may have been brave, but I have a hard time believing good. My father only talked to the woman named Lily and her son. Even with my mother he would slip up and call her Lily instead of name. With me. Well I was named Lilium by my mother in hopes that the closeness in names would bring my father to pay more attention to me. It didn't work. When he would come see us he never looked at me, except for once."

"What happened that one time?" Harry asked confused as to why Severus would treat his own daughter in such a distant way. He knew him to be a distant man, but not cruel like this. He had learned that much over the years of dealing directly and indirectly with the man. He was finding it hard to believe that he would act this way.

"I told him because of my mother's family I was nothing more than a mudblood. I was a child. Seven at the time. It was the first time he had looked at me. He slapped me and told me never to use the word again. I cried like all little children do and told him he knew nothing of girls and ran off. He never looked at me again." She shrugged. "Just as well. After all my mother and me had been a mistake in his life made out of greif of losing the love of his life."

She got up and slowly went over to the laundry starting to put the rest out on the line. Harry looked at Ron. "I think we might need a woman's touch here to help her. She seems upset, but at the same time like she's built a stone wall around her." Ron nodded.

"Think mate, if he really did treat them like that do you really blame her? I can owl Hermione and have her get Ginny, Mum, Fleur, and the girls and come over. Perhaps having them to help clean will cheer her up." He shrugged. They were both certain that she was a kind loving person she only had to melt the ice around her heart and the stone around her soul.

Harry nodded. "Yes. I'll go see if it will be alright with her first. This is her home after all." He got up and cross the yard to her. The dead grass crunched under his feet. She flinched slightly when he touched her shoulder. "We were wondering if it would be alright if some of the women of our family came to help." He didn't specify with what.

She nodded looking at him over her shoulder. Her raven hair shined in the sunlight. "Yes some female help would be nice. It would help to break up the silence that hangs around here as well." She turned back to the laundry she was about done with. Harry walked back over to Ron and nodded.

Ron nodded and sent the message off with the owl that was assigned to the house. Soon a group of gaggling women were coming into the back yard. "Everyone this is Lilium. Lilium this my mother Molly, my wife Hermione, my sister and Harry's wife Ginny, my sister-in-law Fleur, Harry's daughter Lily, my daughter Rose. This is Fleur's daughter Victoire, Audrey is my sister-in-law, Molly and Lucy there are Audrey's daughters, Angelina is my brother George's wife and this is their daughter Roxanne."

He took a deep breath afterwards. It was a lot of women to introduce and he knew the amount of talking they could do. Suddenly they seemed to bum rush Lilium commenting on the beauty of her skin, hair, clothes, and anything else they could find. Lilium got a look on her face that wasn't too far from a drowning man who realizes he might not survive. Hermione finally stepped up "Let's give her some air everyone. Now Lilium you just tell us what needs to be done and we'll do our best to help."

Lilium gave a faint smile to Hermione. "Well I st-" she was quickly cut off by Fleur running up and hugging her tightly. "You're French?! I'm French as well! Oh it is nice to meet someone French outside of France! How is France?" Lilium looked shocked at this woman. Never had she been touched so much in one day. She doubted she had been touched this much over the course of her entire life.

"France? It's fine..." She said gently prying the woman off her. "Now as I was saying. What I still need to do is to mainly clean and repair. Everything in the house is falling apart. I'm surprised to find the house still standing. They all nodded and as the mother and grandmother of most of them Molly started to devide the women among the rooms in the house giving each a long list of things to do.

"Don't worry dear, we will help you." Molly smiled at Lilium. "You look so tired. Do you need to rest?" Lilium shook her head. "No I've only been working for the one night. I'll survive. Thank you for your help though Madam Molly." Molly smiled and nodded as she started to get to work herself.

Lilium started towards the garden to start there since inside the house was filled with giggling women who all chatted nicely. Suddenly she was missing the silence. Harry and Ron quietly followed her. "Would you like some help?" She jumped having not heard them as she was lost in her own thoughts. "Oh...I would appreciate the help." She nodded.

It seemed she would not be left to herself. This is what she feared yesterday which is why she cleaned all through the night as best she could. She continued to the garden and started pulled out all the plants. Ron and Harry looked confused. "Why do you not use magic? It will make it easier." Ron asked.

She looked up at him. "I've not used magic since I left Beauxbatons." She looked at him like it should have been common knowledge. She turned back to pulling the dead plants by hand as Ron and Harry looked at each other confused. This was odd for a witch not to use any magic. She was their age as well. For so long to go without magic. Neither of them could imagine how hard that would make their lives. Harry knew somewhat with him being raised by Muggles, but magic made everything so much easier. They shrugged however and started helping her by hand.


	4. Chapter 3: More Meetings

**Hidden Snakes**

**Chapter 3: More Meetings**

Lilium and the group looked up at the house as they stood in the street. It was looking better that it had when her father had lived in it. They had repainted it the dark grey with black trim that it had been years ago. The yard was nice a trim again. The garden in the back was looking neat and tidy as well. They all looked upon their hard work happily.

"Thank you all for your help. I greatly appreciate it. You didn't have to help me. I could have done all the work on my own." Lilium said turning to look at them. They all smiled back at her. Molly shrugged. "Oh we loved to help dear. We enjoyed it. Plus you wouldn't have gotten the work done quite as fast without all the help." She said smiling sweetly at her.

They headed back into the house and Lilium served them all tea in the sitting room. "Well, all the same. I appreciate the help." Her voice was soft. She had relaxed around them slightly even though she was still rather rigid. When she sat in one of the high backed arm chairs she sat straight up and slightly on the edge so that her body was barely making any contact with the chair.

They all sat in silence for a while. After a few moments Molly spoke up. "Well I think it is time to be heading out. We have some things to do ourselves." They slowly drifted out of the house. Harry and Ron even left commenting that they had to check in at the ministry. She sat silently finishing her tea in the empty house. The silent pounded in her ears.

She sighed as she set the cup down on the coffee table. She sat back and placed her hands in her lap. Staring down at the creases and lines in her hands as she thought to herself of where she was and what to do now. She had never thought she would be in this situation. Even as distant as he had been she always imagined the man that was her father had another love. She had always thought that this Lily woman was around and that he had managed to get her which is why he had stopped showing up.

She jumped as the doorbell rang. She glared at the door and the interruption of her silence. Regardless of her feelings she was still a proper hostess and got up to answer the door. She opened the door and looked at the three people standing before her. Two males and a female were standing in her front yard looking up at her from her bottom step. "Can I help you?" She asked looking them over.

"Hello. We're the Malfoy's. I'm Narcissa. This is my husband Lucius and my son Draco. We heard someone had come to take care of Severus' house. We were close friends of his before his death. He helped our son out a lot." She said holding out her hand. Lilium looked at them confused and nodded shaking her hand gently. "Then please come in." She stepped aside and let them in.

They walked in. "Tea?" She asked softly before summoning some tea. She knew about the Malfoy's from what the others had told her. They were very old magic. Like her father. Sometimes they were not as understanding of those who do not use magic to solve everything. She led them to the sitting room and invited them to sit down. She served them tea. "So what can I do for you this afternoon?"

Narcissa smiled. "We just came by to say hello and see if there was anything you needed from us." Lilium sat down and nodded. "Well the house is already in order. I just have to decide if I'm going to keep the house or sell it. I'm still not sure. My mother wants it sold, but I am thinking that this may make a decent holiday house. After all if I sell the house then I have to figure out what to do with all the stuff inside it."

Draco looked up. "You should keep it. You are from France right? Do you have your own place there?" He asked as they all slowly drank their tea. She shook her head slightly. "No I still live with my mother in France." He nodded looking around at all the books then finally making eye contact with her. They locked eyes for a moment before he forced himself to look away. She forced herself to look away too before she started to blush.

Narcissa wasn't blind. She had seen the look. "You should keep it. Then you could perhaps move down here to England and pursue your own dreams. I'm sure whatever your job is it can be done down here." Lilium nodded. "It could be. I may look for something different if I was down here however. So please tell me about yourselves. I'd like to get to know those who knew my father the best while he was a live."

"There isn't much to tell. He helped our Draco meet his late wife." Narcissa said watching the two of them. She glanced at her husband was sitting silently. "Oh I'm sorry to hear about your wife's death." She said softly looking at him. She was very stiff. Draco shook his head. "She's not dead. We are split up…Our marriage was not the best. We were just not meant to be." She nodded. "I see well at least you are realizing it while you are still young enough to be able to find your true love."

He nodded and smiled slightly. She was odd and different. He liked that in women. As much as he didn't show it he had always loved women that had been unique. Even more so when others had no interest in the women he found to be attractive. She was cold and distance emotionally, but he was sure under it all was the heart and passion of a woman who wanted to be loved and be shown how to love.

Narcissa smiled. She had half hoped Draco would cheer up if he met her. "Well Lucius and I need to be going. Draco, dear, why don't you stay here and keep her company a bit longer if she wants?" She said as they stood up. She automatically dusted off her dress setting her cup down. Lucius stood as well to follow his wife out. "It was a pleasure to meet you my dear." He said softly then nodded as the two of them left not really waiting for an answer from either of the two.

She stood up and tried to show them to the door, but they were already out of the house by the time she made it half way. She went back to Draco and sat back down. "I hope I didn't offend them in any way. Would you like more tea?" She asked reaching for the tea pot. "Oh no I'd prefer if you have something a little stronger though. As for offending them you didn't. They've relaxed a lot in the last few years. They mostly worry that I won't marry again. They hate the fact that my marriage did not work out."

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that." She said softly. "I have some wine in the cellar if you would like to come with me to get it. The stairs are steep and I fear I may fall down if I'm not careful enough." He nodded as they both stood. "Oh don't worry about it too much. Like I had said before, we just weren't meant for each other is all. "

She nodded as they headed down to the cellar. She hadn't been joking about the stairs. They were dangerously steep and she almost fell half way down when the high heel of her tall boot didn't quite make the mark. He was quick and wrapped an arm around her to keep her steady. She was surprisingly warm. He had expected cold and unyielding yet she was soft and warm. She couldn't keep the blush out of her cheeks at that time and her pale skin felt on fire as it got pink. He smiled and gently let her go, but kept close to her the rest of the walk down.

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter started to become too long so I broke it into two pieces. So instead of a time skip as with other chapters the next chapter will just continue from where this one left off.**_


	5. Chapter 4: Beginnings of Something More

**Hidden Snakes**

**Chapter 4: Beginnings of Something More**

When they made it to the bottom she started to look for a wine that would do them well. There were plenty to choose from. Her father hadn't skimped on the wine or the price of it all. There were some very rare, very old wines in the racks. They ended up working themselves into a dead end as they looked. Draco backed up to get a better look top to bottom and bumped into her. She blushed and tried to move, but with how he was standing she was effectively cornered.

He turned to see that it was her as she glanced over her shoulder at him. "Did you find one you would like?" He shook his head. "No, but I found something else I have interest in." He said softly in her ear his breath was warm. Shivering slightly she turned her head slightly to look at him. "Oh? What would that be?" She asked softly.

He smiled and gently grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. "I think you know." He said softly as he moved closer. For each step forward he took she took one back until she was completely cornered against the racks. Luckily for them they were sturdy and wouldn't fall unexpectedly. He closed the last of the space between them and gently touched her chin. "Will you let me try it?"

"I doubt if you knew me too well you would want to…" She said softly. "After all I'm simply a…" Her words were cut off by his rough kiss. He had had enough of the talking. She had been distant too long and he determined he would be the one to bring her crashing back to earth if he could. It took a few seconds before she responded under his kiss.

Just after she had started to warm up he pulled away from her. "Let's go upstairs." She nodded and they were quickly up the stairs and in a bedroom. The room was large with a comfortable four poster bed. The curtains had been pulled closed one two sides, but one stood open. It was all done in black and blood red. It matched the color of her hair which looked raven in color in the candle light. She moved over to the bed pulling him with her.

Her legs hit the bed and she sat down instinctively. He smiled as he looked down at her his legs on either side of hers. "Mmm I love buttons. So much more interesting than zippers." He said plucking at a couple of the buttons. Her dress seemed to have at least a hundred of them. She smiled a little and nodded. It seemed like his kiss had been the thing to warm her up and have her show expression. His fingers quickly undid a few as she ran her hands up and down his legs.

He could now see her neck with the few buttons undone. It was slender. She didn't seem to have a single blemish over any of her skin. She licked her full dark lips looking up at him. Her black eyes seemed to be shifting as if they were molten obsidian. He smiled and gently pushed her back so she would fall back on the bed. Her hair was up in a severe braided bun today and it did nothing to cushion her head as she fell backwards. He moved to straddle her on the bed. With the way her legs were hanging off his was forced to straddle her stomach.

She could see how excited he was becoming from this angle. She smiled and reached up to start to pull his shirt from his pants. The fabric was soft and he shivered slightly as he smooth fabric ran over his skin. He quickly reached behind her head and undid the bun pulling the long dark braid free. She smiled and slowly unbuckled the belt he was wearing. Her breathing was more noticeable by this time. He smirked. He prided himself on being able to excite women.

He quickly opened a few more buttons with one hand as the other started to loosen her braid letting her hair free. It looked a lot like her father's had. Greasy and unwashed, but was surprisingly soft and clean to the touch. The more skin he revealed the more excited they both became. She soon had his pants opened, but was unable to push them down. He shifted slightly to get at more buttons. He was slowly reveling inch after inch of smooth white skin.

He licked his lips and quickly got off her pushing the robes off her shoulders enough that it showed the tight corset she was wearing under. It wasn't black. Instead it was a dark green with lace just thick enough to hide all the fun bits and pieces. He smiled and moved to attack her neck. She arched up to him moaning as she tried to move her arms realizing they were pinned by her tight robes. He reached behind her slightly to pull them tighter.

He clearly was going to be the one in control of what happened here. She shifted to press her body against him rubbing and teasing as much as she could as she moaned and gasped softly. His free hand moved to his pants to push them down kicking off his shoes at the same time. He pulled his head back to look at her. He pulled his wand from inside his shirt and waved it. Her robes completely came off and slid onto the floor.

He took her in as she laid there all porcelain skinned in nothing but her high heeled boots that came up to her knees, corset, stockings and garters. All of them except her boots were the dark green. The boots were of black shiny leather and had a corset pattern of lacing up the outer side as well as a few buttons on the inside. He waved his wand again and she tied by magical robes to the spot. He moved to stand taking off his shirt.

She licked her lips seeing him as she struggled slightly against her bonds which only made them tighter. He smirked at her and started to rub his erection. He was going to enjoy this. He waved his wand and it raised the bed high enough that she would be the perfect height for him. He poured some lube into his hand from his wand and set it aside just within his reach. He continued to rub himself as he pushed two fingers into her. She moaned and her hips rose up slightly. This was not her first time. That was for sure.

Soon she was ready enough for him and he pushed his way into her. She was so warm and tight around him and she could feel every inch of his cock enter her. They both moaned as he started thrusting. Quickly the pace picked up and her chest was bounced right out of her corset. He reached down and pulled on her nipples making them as hard as pebbles. He grinned when that made her moan. She was close and he could tell.

He suddenly stopped and she whimpered. "Draco…Please…" He smirked at her begging then grabbed his want waving it and suddenly the ropes released her and he pulled out at the same time of flipping her over onto her stomach. She pulled her legs up under her and pushed her perfectly smooth ass in the air at him. "Draco please…please don't stop here…" She begged looking over her shoulder at him which only made him harder. He loved the begging.

He grabbed her hair and waved his wand and she was tied to the bed again. She gasped at the roughness. Then her gasps turned to deep moans as he thrust into her again. It only took a few more thrusts before she was climaxing. He could feel her spasm around his cock pulling him deeper. A couple more thrusts brought him to his climax as well. He fell on top of her for a few seconds then rolled off her waving his wand. She was let go and bed returned to normal.

"Mmm. I'm glad my parents brought me by. You were just what I needed." He said shifting to lie on the bed properly. He smiled as he watched her come closer. He pulled her in tight against him. "You were just what I needed to forget my ex-wife." He gently stroked her hair and she smiled up at him. "Glad I could help."

He laughed slightly. "Hopefully there will be more helping in the future." He smiled at her blush and gently kissed her. "Next time will be softer, love." She smiled returning the kiss. Cuddling closer they both soon both fell asleep for a few hours. In the late evening he left and she returned to her normal unemotional self.

Over the next few weeks things seem to be going well. They had gone on quite a few public dates and he had been at the house quite a bit as well. They were getting rather close. The next week rather early in the morning she had a knock on her front door. Expecting Draco she got up with a smile and answered the door. Her smile disappeared seeing it was Harry and Ron on the other side of the door.

"Oh. Hello. Please do come in." She said standing aside. They stepped pass her and into the hall. "This will be a short visit. We came to deliver news." Harry handed her a letter. Taking it she looked down at it. They were summons. She was to appear in front of the Wizengamot. She sighed and nodded tucking the letter into a pocket. It claimed adultery. She looked up at them. "Adultery? What is the meaning of this?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Ron looked at her. "Draco is married still. His wife is pressing charges that you ruined their marriage." She shook her head. "No this is impossible. He said he wasn't with her anymore. He's been living with his parents…He promised me it would not be an issue." She said looking at the two of them.

"We're sorry…We will be here tomorrow to escort you. We've been advised that it might not be the best thing for you to contact Draco or his family." Harry explained. She nodded and opened the door for them. They quickly left and she went to sit and think for a moment. She decided it would be best to contact her mother. Her mother was quickly at the house knocking on the door.

She let her in and explained everything that had happened over the last week. Her mother agreed to stay and go with her tomorrow to the hearing. Later that night she was lying down to sleep, but found she was having trouble falling asleep. Her bed smelled like him and it was distracting. She sighed and paced the room the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 5: Wizengamot and Secrets

**Hidden Snakes**

**Chapter 5: Wizengamot and Secrets**

Lilium sat completely still. She was wearing her veil again to completely hide her face. She was sitting in the middle of the room glancing around at the seats around her. She sat in the lower dungeons waiting for the Wizengamot to show up. With the way she was sitting and the way her cloths fit her no one could see a bit of skin or motion.

Slowly they filed in. Her mother was sitting in a seat above and in front of her. The Malfoy's came in and sat across from her mother. Draco tried to smile at her but see as how he couldn't see her face he gave up the chance. The Wizengamot was called to order. One of the members of the Wizengamot stood up and cleared his throat.

"Lilum Joli Snape, you were called here today on charges of adultery. The marriage between Draco Malfoy and Asteria Greengrass Malfoy is still intact. We have information that you knew this when you began a romantic and physical relationship with Mr. Malfoy. This last week you have been seen with Mr. Malfoy in numerous locations at varying times." The man seemed to drone on.

Lilium showed no change in her body. "Now Miss Snape if you will remove your hat so we can see your face we will continue." She nodded simply and removed her hat and thick veil. Her skin was even paler today and had dark circles around her eyes showing she had not slept last night. Draco shifted. He was not happy to see her upset and not sleeping. Narcissa put a gentle hand on his arm giving him a small squeeze.

"Now Miss Snape do you have anything you would like to say or provide in order to convince us of your innocence?" The man asked looking down on her. She stood up. "Yes I claim I had no known idea that Mr. Malfoy was married. I am sure him and his parents would testify to that knowledge. I would never do anything to harm someone by having a romantic or physical relationship, regardless of the length of said relationship, with their partner." She sat back down when she was done talking. Her hands folded in her lap.

The man looked down at his papers and then looked back up here. "Is it true that your occupation in France is what they call a 'chatte vendeur'. Which translates into…Oh my…it translates into…well let's call it a Call Girl." His face had become read. The room was silent as they all realized that she was a prostitute. Draco stood up and left unable to handle this news. She jumped when the door slammed behind him.

"Well if the Malfoy's will come in the center and tell their side." He waved them down and Lilium didn't show any emotion. Narcissa came down with Lucius moving to the center. "We both can attest to the fact that Miss Lilium had no knowledge of my son's marriage." Lucius nodded in agreement. The man nodded. "The Wizengamot will take some time to come to a decision. Miss Lilium is the only one who is required to remain here." The Wizengamot rose and left the room together.

Narcissa and Lucius turned around and looked at her. "Relax, dear, I am sure everything will be fine. Draco will come around." Lucius said softly and smiled at her. They moved back to their seats. After a couple of hours the Wizengamot came back out retaking their seats. The same man came down to the podium. "Miss Snape the Wizengamot has come to a decision."

Lilium sat up straighter and looked up at the man. "We have decided that Miss Snape is at fault. Miss Snape will have no further contact with any of the Malfoy family until the divorce is finalized. If after that time they decide to contact Miss Snape then they may do so. Until that time Miss Snape is to refrain from any contact."

Then suddenly the entire group left except for her mother, Narcissa, Lucius, and Lilium. The three went to meet her in the center of the room. She hung her head quietly. "We have your mother's contact information and will be in touch with her. If you need anything passed to us she has agreed to be the middle man." Lilium nodded quietly and stood up. "Excuse me…" She pushed pass them gently and left. Draco hadn't even stayed to see what had happened.

She quickly reached her house and sighed locking the door behind her. Her mother planned to return to France right after the trial. She leaned against the door then slowly slid down it as she collapsed into her tears. She covered her face crying into her hands. In the matter of seconds her world had crashed around her. The man she loved left and she couldn't contact him directly.

A month later she received her copy of the Daily Prophet. Front page in a small column was an article about Draco's divorce. It had been finalized the afternoon before. She smiled hoping that he would come to her sometime that day. She had been unable to find work due to the trial. Apparently everything had not been kept quite like the Malfoy's had promised it would.

Later in the afternoon there was a knock on the door. She smiled letting herself get excited. Her smile faded slightly when she opened the door and saw that only Lucius was there. She moved aside to allow him in. "I'm sure you've heard by now. Draco's divorce is final as of yesterday afternoon. Narcissa and I agreed that one of us needed to come over to see you in person after this month of not speaking and we know how our son felt about you and how you feel about our son." He turned to look at her after they entered the sitting room. "How are you doing?"

"Not so well, sir, I can't find work here and I fear I may have to go back to France. There is an issue with me returning there regardless of feelings…" She said softly not looking at him. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What would that be?" he asked sitting down. She bit her lip and sat down as well. "You see, sir, I am unable to return to my previous line of work due to my feelings for your son as well as soon I'll have a child to raise…" She said softly.

He sat quietly for a moment. "Whose is it?" Her head shot up and she looked shocked. "Draco's of course! Why would you think anything else?!" She was offended. He waved it away. "I'm sorry, but can you blame me for asking when we find out that you were a paid whore in France?" She sighed and shook her head looking down at her hands again.

"I'll need to return to France. There is no other option for me. I just hope that the trial did not upset things there for me." She said softly letting out a gentle sigh. "I can find something there at least. My mother will be able to help me support the child as well." She bit her lip. She didn't want to return to France. "Is Draco still upset?"

Lucius nodded. "I wouldn't count on him coming to see you anytime soon. I will let him know you are pregnant and your plans to move to France. I wish there was something we could do to help. If you need anything let us know. We will be happy to help support you and the baby as much as we can." He pulled out a coin purse and tried to hand it to her. She shook her head and refused it.

She would go back to France. She had no options. The man she loved would have nothing to do with the child they had created together. She suddenly knew how her mother felt all these years while her father forced a relationship between them and she had at least known her father this child would not. Quietly she showed Lucius to the door where he tried to convince her again to stay. She simply couldn't. There was nothing left in England, but heartache for her.


End file.
